I Swear on the Stars
by Coverofdarkness
Summary: Yale' is trying so hard to remember the boy. The boy that wasn't Riku. The boy who haunts her. But when a strange red-headed man appears on the island, Yale' is forced to abandon all questions. Kidnapped and used to help the Organization, Yale' finds more answers than she expects. And a love that will last into the next life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Every day after classes finished, Kairi and I would make the journey to Destiny Island. We had no legitimate reason for doing so. Riku wasn't coming back, and we both knew it. At the very least, he would return to his home before he returned to the secluded island where the three of us spent so much time together. But that didn't stop either one of us from hoping.

Riku wasn't exactly our only concern. Kairi said that she remembered another boy. A boy that also used to play with us on the beach when we were children. A boy who wasn't Riku.

Those thoughts of hers were very strange to me. I couldn't picture another boy. Yet at the same time, I knew something was missing just as well as Kairi did. I just hadn't put my finger on what it was yet. In my attempts to find out, I agreed to return to Destiny Island each day with Kairi. I only went for a little while, but each time I could feel Kairi's mystery boy drawing closer.

"Hey, wait up, you two!" Selphie yelled. Kairi and I had hurried out of school as quickly as we could. Home promised a change of clothes and our usual trip to the island soon after. We never bothered to stick around and socialize after class. Not any more, anyway.

Selphie started jogging up the dirt path toward us, her light brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. Selphie used to tag along with us to the island as well, but she hadn't done so in a while. Kairi thinks it's because she feels closer to a grown up now since we've started high school, and that she considers the beach childish. I think it's because Selphie believes that the two of us are crazy. To each her own.

"Are you on your way to the beach?" Selphie pouted, a little breathless from trying to catch up.  
"I was really hoping the three of us could go to the mall today. They got a new accessory shop added in last week and I'm in desperate need of a new barrette."

Kairi gave her a pretty smile. "No can do, Sel. Yale' and I are going to go down to the beach as soon as we get changed."

Selphie's pleading pout morphed into a glare. "You two always go to the beach after school! Come out and have fun for once!"

"The beach is fun." Kairi laughed. "Besides, we have loads of homework. Don't we Yale'?"

I nodded solemnly. Just as eager to get down to the beach as I knew Kairi was.

Selphie rolled her eyes in defeat, flicking her school satchel over her shoulder. "Fine. But the two of you are totally missing out." Selphie started walking back in the direction of the mall. "And I'm also going to expect the answers to the chemistry homework!" she called back to us before taking off into a run to meet Tidus and Wakka who were waiting for her at the school gate.

Kairi laughed loudly and placed her hands on her hips before turning to face me once again. "On to the beach?"

I nodded. "Of course."

My house was decently close to Kairi's, so after changing outfits, meeting back up was never a major issue. Usually one could just wait outside the other's house if they finished first. Though Kairi's and my daily routines were so well laid out, that usually we finished dressing at about the same time. However, today ended up turning out a bit differently.

I pulled on one of my favorite non-school outfits and switched my satchel for a small backpack, as per usual. Then, my eyes fell upon an old picture as I was grabbing my house keys off my desk to transfer to my backpack. It was a picture from the old days. When Riku used to play on Destiny Islands with us, and we were still just children. I hadn't looked at the photo closely in such a long time, that I had to take a second to appreciate it. The three of us were smiling and laughing at the camera. It took me a moment to realize that there was something funny about it. Kairi was on the end and I was standing next to her, but where Riku should really have been standing there was a giant gap. A gap large enough to fit a whole other person. So, why hadn't Riku taken up that space? I definitely didn't remember it being like that before. I remembered the space being filled. But there was no one there.

I shook my head a few times before shoving the keys and photo into my backpack. Maybe Kairi would remember a reason for the large space. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and took the stairs two at a time, knowing that I was running a bit later than usual.

Kairi was waiting patiently outside, her slender figure leaning against the white gate in front of my house.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" I asked loudly, locking the door behind me.

She turned around slowly and smiled. "Nope! But hurry up, okay? We always get to the beach at the same time every day, you know. What if we miss something?"

I nodded and jogged down the dirt drive toward her. "We won't. Don't worry."

The walk to the rowboats seemed longer and more tiring than normal. Everything about today was just odd. I was so eager to get to the island that I was all but jumping up and down with anticipation. I didn't understand my excitement today, but I could feel something. Something in the air told me that something was coming. I knew it. I just didn't know what it was yet.

Kairi and I made small talk as we rowed our boats side by side to the island. She was worried about some boy in her chemistry class that kept looking at her funny. I listened well enough and nodded at all the right points, but I just couldn't get into it.

Boys. None of them around here were really much of anything anyway. I wanted more than what Destiny Islands had to offer. I saw no point in falling in love with anyone here. Kairi on the other hand had an entirely different problem. I don't think she really appreciated my lack of interest in the opposite sex. Boy talk was usually reserved for Selphie.

She quieted down once we reached the island and I did too. Both of us felt so much nostalgia here. It was beautiful. Everything from the white sandy beach to the old tree house felt like home to us. It was a lot more difficult to leave than it was to get there.

I breathed in the salty sea air and ran my fingers through the soft sand as I plopped down next to Kairi. We would come each day and just sit. Sit on the sand and watch the sun sink below the horizon. It doesn't sound like much fun, but to us it was the best activity possible.

"Yale'?" Kairi finally broke the long silence.

"Yeah?"

"You said you feel like you're missing something, right?" she turned to look at me. "That other boy that I see…you feel like he's what you're missing too?"

I frowned. "I think so. Nothing seems clear. Like I'm reaching for something, but I just find myself grasping at air." I laughed quietly to myself. "I've tried so hard to figure out what it is that's missing. I just can't seem to figure it out."

She nodded quietly. "I feel the same. Sometimes when I'm fast asleep, I can see him in my dreams reaching out to me. By the time I wake up, all I can remember is a fading outline of his shape. Sometimes his voice as well. I know he's real." Her fist dug into sand. "I just wish I knew who he was."

My eyes widened slightly and I pulled by backpack closer, beginning to dig through its contents for the photo. "I found something interesting when I was getting ready to go." I murmured. "I think you should see it. It might help."

I pulled the photograph out of the bag and held it up so Kairi could see it too. Like me, it took her a moment for the problem to register in her mind.

"There's a gap," she whispered. "Where Riku should really be…there's a gap."

I nodded. "I noticed that too. It's funny because I never noticed that there was a gap there before."

"Someone else was in this picture," she took it out of my hand. "I just know it."

Kairi stopped talking after that. She pulled her knees in and stared desperately at the photo, as if begging it to give her the answers she wanted.

Finally, she stood up and brushed the sand off the back of her pink skirt. "I'm going to head home," she said quietly. "Um…can I take this picture with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "I'm going to stay here for a bit if that's all right with you. Just to watch the sun set."

Kairi smiled softly. I knew her thoughts were a million miles away. "Sure, go ahead." She carefully placed the picture into the small black pouch at her waist and headed back to the boats, waving goodbye as she went.

I sighed, turning to face the horizon once more, and watching Kairi's boat as she rowed back home. I really hoped she was going to be okay. With that thought, I laid back on the sand and put my arms behind my head, staring up at the clear blue sky; my eyes slowly closing. At that moment, I felt a million miles away too.

Someone shook me roughly. "Hey, wake up."

I shivered. It was cold and I could feel the sand beneath my freezing limbs.

The person shook me again. "Hey, girl. Wake up."

It took me that long to remember where I was and what I had been doing. I should have been completely alone, but I wasn't. My green eyes opened wide and I shot up, my forehead colliding with something hard.

"Ow, god dammit!" I cursed, my hand reaching up to rub the tender bump. I could hear similar profanities coming from behind me, helping me remember my current situation. That was not Kairi behind me.

I whirled around to face the strange man. I was surprised to see a long mane of spiky red hair. A young man, dressed in a long black coat that was decorated with silver zippers and chains. Not a usual choice of apparel for most around here. We were surrounded by beaches and palm trees, after all. He was rubbing his chin, all cursing had ceased as he looked curiously back at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I glared at him. The intruder. This was my place. This was our place. Mine and Kairi's and Riku's. He didn't belong here.

"So many questions," he grimaced. "So little time. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Axel...?" I replied slowly, trying to buy myself enough time to run to my boat. "I've never seen you around Destiny Islands before. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on somewhat of a mission, as it were," he smirked, carefully rubbing his surely throbbing jaw. As he began to speak, I stood up and grabbed my backpack, gradually edging my way to the dock. "I'm looking for a girl named Kairi."

I froze, eyes growing wide. Kairi? What could this strange man possibly want with her? She was the sweetest person I knew. I couldn't see her doing anything wrong, or owing anyone money.

Axel's smirk grew wider. "Do you know her?"

"N-not at all," I squeaked, tripping over my words as I tried to wipe the panicked expression from my face. I was all alone on the island except for Axel. He could torture her whereabouts out of me without anyone knowing. Then what if he hurt Kairi? Unless…

"I think you do." Axel began to move closer to me, closing the distance in a few short strides. I tried to back away, but fell backwards onto the sand in my haste. Axel towered over me. "Well?"

I gulped, already regretting what I was about to say. "Actually, Axel. Um…I'm Kairi," I finished, looking down at the deep black of my boots. I was already prepared to be caught in my lie, but Axel surprised me with his reaction. I barely had time to think.

"Is that so?" Axel pulled me up and dusted the sand off my pants and shirt. "Well then. Come with me, Ms. Kairi. Your friend is waiting."

"M-my friend?" I stuttered. "You mean you know where Riku is?"

Axel grinned. "Of course. We know everything."

"We?"

"You'll see. Xemnas will answer all your questions when we arrive back at headquarters." He stuck out his hand in front of him. A gesture that I didn't quite understand at first. Then, a second later, a swirling purple and black portal appeared directly in front of us. The darkness almost seeming to rise up out of the sand.

"After you," Axel gently shoved me forward. I took a few tentative steps before walking into the blackness. It was cold inside. Like walking through an icy mist. Then it was over and I stood in a light grey room. Axel stood behind me as I took in my surroundings. Furniture was scattered throughout the room; deep grey tables and couches. There was only one other person in the room aside from the two of us. A young boy with spiky blonde hair was sitting on one of the many couches, head in his hands.

"Kairi," Axel finally spoke, causing the boy to look up. "This is the Grey Room. Welcome to the Castle that Never Was. Your new home."

I looked over at Axel in surprise. "My new WHAT?"

"Home," he laughed. "My assignment was to bring you back here to stay."

I took a few deep breaths. "N-no you don't understand. I have to go back home. I can't stay here. I have a family and friends…" I trailed off. Kairi. Selphie. No one knew where I was. Kairi was going to completely freak out tomorrow morning.

"Axel?" I noticed the boy starting to move his way over to us, his wide eyes a startlingly familiar blue. "Who's this?"

"Roxas, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Roxas." He nodded to the boy. "I was assigned to bring her back here as bait. For…him."

Roxas took a second to stare at me, his brows furrowing in concentration as he scrutinized my face. "Well, there is a slight problem with that." Roxas sighed, his eyes moving back to look at Axel. "That's not Kairi."

"What?" Axel scoffed. "Ridiculous. She told me that her name was Kairi."

Roxas tapped his temple with a finger and grinned at Axel. He knew for a fact that he was right somehow, and I did too. "Sora's memories don't lie, Axel. Kairi looks nothing like this girl. Though…she does look familiar too." He looked at me with amusement. "What's your real name?"

"Kairi."

He laughed. "I know that you're not Kairi, so you can drop the charade now. Really. What's your name?"

"I'm Yale'…" I muttered. "I'm a friend of Kairi's."

"Oh, Yale'!" Roxas exclaimed. "You didn't mess up after all, Axel!"

"Of course," Axel grinned, running a gloved hand through his hair. "But um…wanna tell me why I didn't mess up?"

"Because," Roxas said matter-of-factly. "Yale' was just as close to Sora as Kairi was. If not closer. Xemnas will be pleased." He frowned.

That name. Sora… It definitely struck a chord with me. I knew I had heard it before, but there was no one on the island with that name. So, why did it sound so strikingly familiar? I rubbed my head. The more I thought about who Sora was, the more it began to ache.

Axel took notice of me trying to nurse the now stabbing pain at the front of my head. Of course, the red head seemed to take it as fatigue instead of sad attempts to remember a boy who I hadn't been sure existed.

"Why don't we get you on to bed?" he said soothingly. "We have a few extra rooms here. Let's get you settled in." He then muttered something under his breath that sounded frighteningly like: "You're going to be here for a while."

He led me down a few white, brightly lit corridors while Roxas trailed silently behind us. Axel tried to make it so that I could find my way back to the Grey room if I wished, but it wasn't long before I lost track of the different twists and turns. It was like the castle wanted me to get lost inside. Like it wanted me to be trapped, just like its inhabitants did.

Before long, I found myself standing in a bland, windowless room. There was a bed and a small white chest of drawers. There also appeared to be another door that led to a personal bathroom. I tossed my backpack on the bed and plopped down next to it, staring expectantly at Axel and Roxas.

"So…what am I supposed to do now?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now that you've brought me here."

"Well, Roxas and I are technically supposed to look after you." Axel explained. "One at a time, I suppose since I have to leave on another mission tomorrow morning." He looked at Roxas. "So, you're on duty until I get back, Roxy."

"I don't need a babysitter." I protested.

Axel glared at me, his green eyes deep and cold. "We have our orders. I think you'll find that you do." He walked over to me, cupping my chin in his hand. I grimaced at the touch. "You're our very important guest. Xemnas thinks if he has you at his disposal, you'll bring Sora straight here."

"Sora…?" My eyes went wide as another sharp pain shot through my skull. "I'm putting him in danger?"

"Don't think of it like that. We just want to have a chat with him." Axel smirked, releasing my chin from his grip to head back to the door. He turned around when his hand reached the silvery handle, his eyes softer all of the sudden. "I really am sorry about all of this, Yale', but we really have no choice. It's nothing personal. Just orders."

With that, Axel was gone, and the door clicked softly shut behind him. Roxas and I were alone now. His serene blue eyes watched me carefully as we both struggled for something to say. It was a while before he broke the silence.

"Would you like to get some sleep?" he offered.

"I'd really like some answers, honestly."

He sighed, ruffling his spiky hair lightly. "I should have expected that." He walked over to join me on the bed, sitting down next to me before continuing to speak. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"For starters, where the hell am I?"

He chuckled. Even his laugh was comforting. It reminded me of home. "I don't remember you being much of a curser, Yale'."

"Yeah, well times change. Kidnapping does tend to trigger things like that."

He chuckled again, louder this time before his face relaxed into a warm smile. "This is the headquarters of the Organization XIII. Also known as the Castle that Never Was."

"Okay…" I paused. "Next question. What's this Organization XIII?"

He frowned. "This is where it gets more complicated. Basically we're a group of Nobodies-people who have lost their hearts to the darkness-who are trying to regain our hearts." His hand reached slowly up to clutch at his chest, as if checking for a heartbeat.

"And Sora…he'll help you get your hearts back?"

"He's more interfering with our plans, actually." Roxas looked at me. "That's why Xemnas wants him here."

"What about-"

"Enough questions!" Roxas laughed, cutting me off. He stood up next to me and smiled again. "You've had a really long day, Yale'. You should probably get some rest."

"I just want to go back home." I said quietly.

"I know. Don't worry. It's probably just for a little while, and tomorrow we can have some fun. Once Axel gets back from his mission, I'll show you my favorite place." He ruffled my hair gently. "You're going to be all right."

I nodded. "Okay. Just for a little while."

Roxas nodded and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I wasn't exactly comfortable around this Organization, but Roxas's presence had reassured me. The people here seemed to know things. They might know how to find Riku and bring him back home. Sora too. For some reason, I felt like he also belonged on Destiny Islands. I just needed to figure out why.

I frowned and lay back on the bed, covering my face with my hands. Maybe I could think better after a good night's sleep. Without another thought, I turned onto my side and drifted off. Tomorrow would be an eventful day…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke alone. I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting when I opened my eyes. Perhaps the face of a familiar red-headed Organization member. Or some form of watchdog, at the very least. I hadn't expected to be left entirely to my own devices in this place. Especially when they didn't want me to return home.

Home….

"I have to get back." I muttered, jumping out of bed and swinging my backpack over my shoulder. Even if I did stay, most of my possessions were back at the house. I had nothing fresh to change into, nor any little oddities to make this room feel more like home. Not that it would ever feel like anything more than a prison anyway.

A few quick steps later, I was out the door. I only had a brief second to feel pure freedom before I spotted Roxas sitting across the hall watching me, a giant smirk decorating his features.

He cocked his head to one side, the smirk far from vanishing. "You really didn't think we'd leave you completely unattended, did you? Axel said I should at least give you some privacy while you sleep." He stood up, inspecting me carefully. "There was a change of clothes in there. Why didn't you at least put it on?"

I turned back to the door, grabbing the handle. "I didn't see it," I muttered, stomping my way back to the bed. I sat back down and glared at Roxas, who was standing in the doorway, very obviously laughing at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well? Where's this change of clothes then?"

Roxas managed to stop laughing long enough to walk over to the small closet and tug open the doors. In front of me was a small collection of Organization coats.

"You really expect me to wear these…?" I gulped.

"Yup. I'll wait outside while you get changed." He walked back towards the door, stopping as he reached the handle. "And, Yale'? I'd recommend sticking to just…um…basics for under the coat. It gets sort of hot."

I sighed as I stared at the new outfit I held in my hands. Selphie would be so terribly ashamed, but I really had no choice. I stripped down to my panties and camisole, sliding the coat over my head. The zippers and chains made a quiet tinkling noise as it fell down to my ankles. I ran a few fingers through some newly tangled strands of hair before returning to the closet. I pushed a few coats out of the way and pulled out a pair of black boots to match, slipping them on to my feet.

I ran my fingers over the sleek black leather. It was decently comfortable, and I could see from a quick glance in the mirror that it didn't look completely awful on me. Frankly, it could look a lot worse. The only thing I didn't like about it was the fact that my new wardrobe matched that of my kidnappers. The coat made my stay feel significantly more permanent.

My old clothes lay in a wrinkled mess on the floor. I stared longingly at the pale blue color of my sweater as I folded it up and placed it gently into the closet. I tossed my backpack in there as well before hesitating and placing it on top of the night table. I would feel more comfortable if it was close.

The door swung open at that moment and Roxas walked in, hands over his eyes. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "It's fine, you can look."

"Great," Roxas uncovered his eyes. "So, let's get some breakfast and then we can hang out in the Grey room until Axel gets back from his mission. Does that sound okay?"

I nodded, my stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Then follow me," Roxas grinned, heading back out into the hallway. I walked nervously out after him. This was my first real day in the Castle. I was already afraid. Meeting other members was inevitable this time.

"So…the Grey room," I started, trying to make conversation. "What exactly do you do in there?"

"Most members just go in there to relax or chat a bit after a mission." He shrugged. "Some of the missions can get pretty tiring, and if you want company, it's a lot better than your bedroom."

"I see…" I wondered what sort of missions the members went on that could get them so tired. What did they do in this Organization?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I was almost surprised when Roxas led me into a small kitchen. Once again, I had failed to pay close enough attention to my surroundings. I groaned. I didn't have the slightest idea how I would be able to get back to my bedroom from the breakfast area either.

Roxas opened the fridge and pulled out a cold glass bottle of orange juice, setting it out on the counter. In a few short minutes, he also acquired two glasses, two bowls and silver spoons, and a large box of Cheerios. I grabbed my spoon while he poured us both a glass of orange juice and a decent portion of Cheerios.

I smiled halfheartedly. At least breakfast didn't change here too. Though I would have preferred a sugary cereal like I usually have, Cheerios were normal enough that it didn't bother me at all. I dug in to my cereal with gusto, taking swigs of the orange juice as I went. I don't think I had completely realized how hungry I had been until my bowl was completely empty.

"You done?" I looked up. Roxas was placing his empty bowl and glass in the sink, one hand outstretched to receive mine.

"Yeah," I nodded, handing him my bowl. "So…"

I never had time to finish my sentence. At that moment, an unfamiliar black haired girl burst into the kitchen, looking slightly flustered.

"Roxas," she started, glancing over at me. "Axel needs you to go with him on his mission. It's important, he's having some trouble."

"What?" Roxas leaned back against the sink, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Now? I'm supposed to keep an eye on her. Xemnas's orders."

"Xemnas also said that you should go with Axel since he's having trouble going alone. He works more efficiently with you anyway." The girl explained. "I would watch her myself but I have to go on a mission with Saix in a few minutes. I was told to deliver the message first. You're just going to find someone else….I'm sure there's someone in the Grey room that can do it if you both come with me."

Roxas sighed. "Okay, we're coming. Come on, Yale'."

I leapt off my chair to follow the pair of Organization members, already starting to feel uncomfortable. I was going to have to stay with someone other than Roxas all day. That thought was unnerving. I was just starting to get comfortable with him. So, now they were going to foist me off on someone new? I couldn't see myself getting along with anyone here other than Roxas and maybe Axel. I definitely wasn't ready for any new faces.

"Um…are you sure that you have to go, Roxas?" I asked as we walked into the Grey room, noticing a few stray Organization members glance our way. "I mean, does Axel really need any help?"

Roxas grinned. "You really gonna miss me that much, Yale'?"

I blushed. "No…I just…think that stupid red head should be able to go it alone, that's all."

"I think he may actually need me since he's asking," Roxas laughed, making his way over to the mission board to assess the task at hand and to figure out where to meet Axel. I trailed slowly behind him, trying not to let my disappointment shine through.

He nodded a few times as he read the mission sheet and turned back around to face me and the black haired girl. "Well, I'll see you two later tonight then. Axel and I will pick you up when the mission's over." Roxas shot me an apologetic smile as he stretched his hand out to open a portal. A few moments later, he was gone.

"Well…" the girl smiled shyly, apology written all over her features. "I probably have to be off as well. See you tonight, Yale'."

I grimaced and nodded as she conjured her own portal. The only people that I knew in the Organization had completely abandoned me. My new master plan was to creep off silently to my room and hope that no one would notice. Time to put it in action.

I began to move swiftly towards the doorway, already feeling several pairs of eyes boring into me.

"So…you're the result of Axel's failed capture mission?" I froze and turned around to face a pair of icy blue eyes looking me up and down.

"You could say that…" I muttered, continuing to back away towards the exit. My escape plans began to prove futile as the blonde woman began walking towards me. Every step that I walked back, she moved forward.

"Your little escape attempt isn't going to work, sweetheart." She waved a finger knowingly at me. "We were all ordered to keep an eye on you. At least one." She winked at a man with an eye patch who was sitting on the couch, polishing a strange looking gun before turning back to face me. "We're not going to let you out of our sights that easy."

I felt my back hit a wall. The woman was closing in on me quickly now, I was running out of space. "Why me?"

She shrugged. "Apparently just a bad choice in friends. But that'll all be over soon. You're going to lead Sora straight to us, and when you do…" A sickening smirk played on her lips. " Well…let's just say that won't be a problem for you anymore."


End file.
